Edward's Hobby
by SandyFur
Summary: Edward is jealous of his brothers and sisters. He is always bored. So he started a new hobby- it's kind of weird though...
1. My Hobby

**Edwards Hobby**

**New fanfic **** This is my main one. **

**I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Today the sun shone brightly outside. Good for humans, but for us vampires it meant we couldn't go to school and let everyone see us sparkle. I mean, I would not mind , but Carlisle might., and a few girls might faint at my beauty.

Of course everyone was doing something- except for me. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games again (Emmett's addicted to 'Super Mario Bros' for some reason. He likes to be Mario and Jasper's Luigi and they call each other by those names in the duration of the game, because they're five year olds like that). Rosalie is helping Alice with making a new dress (they're favourite hobby) Carlisle is at work and Esme is trying out a new cookery book that Carlisle got her.

I could hear everyone's thoughts about their loved ones and their good, normal hobbies:

Alice:_ Jasper and Emmett sound like their having fun. I wonder what colour Rosalie had decided to choose for the sequence... Oh- light lilac that would be _perfect_! Why didn't think of that ? _

Rosalie:_ I picked a lilac colour; it looked like the colour my eyes used to be. Emmett and Jasper are at the wii again. AGAIN! _

Esme:_ So... you get all ingredients and put them on a regular electronic mixing machine for about ten minutes straight...I don't think so, were're trying to make this world better not worse: be friendly to the environment, etc _

*gets a wooden spoon and stirs the liquid at a speed faster than light, not spilling a drop around the perfectly shining kitchen*

_There. Clean kitchen, nice cake for someone at Carlisle's work and no fumes in the atmosphere! Good for one and all! _

Emmett:_ Okay- Get that multicoloured box thingy and then use whatever is in it against Jasper. I wish Rosalie would agree to dress up as Princess Peach again for me. It really turns me on when she's in that bright pink dress with the crown... I am so lucky; she always looks like a queen. _

Jasper: _Aww damn, Emmett caught me out- I should have guessed something smart was going on in his usually pea sized brain; since he was feeling so confident. Mm... Daisy, kind of reminds me of Alice dressing up as her for me. _

Everyone was enjoying themselves, but me.

Okay, I have this new...hobby. I have become really depressed with being on my own all the time...and I haven't had sex since I was 17 (before I got changed into a vampire, I used to be a new type of skipping rope for the ladies) so I started, this album.

I called it 'The Sluts Of Baboznia' . So basically I take photos of naked girls and put them in it. It really turns me on.

In preparation for making this book, I made sure to get myself a high resolution camera and I was glad that we were rich enough to pay for it, because it coasted _a lot_.

I have a content page, I made up Baboznia, obviously, and in the content page there are different places or shops in a typical town or village. One section is the police station, which takes up four sides of the pink coloured paper. Before I took the photos for that I went out to a local adult dress up shop and got slutty police outfits and hats and clubs. I then put them in a plastic bag and went to a girls youth club, where there were many pretty young girls for many to look at. None of them ever protested, they all did exactly as I told them to, which gave me a boner and a half.

I spend a lot of my time practicing my 'sexy smile' in the mirror, which I use every time I go to do one of these photo shots.

I went upstairs and grabbed my camera... I think I might do _Boboznia school_ today.

**A.N. I know it's a bit short. Sorry if you don't like Edward as a man whore- but that's what this story is about. **

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	2. Boboznia High

**Edward's Hobby. **

**Baboznia High.**

**Thanks for reading my storey! That's so nice of you :D Know what would be better? If you reviewed it! **

**I really want to know what you think, any suggestions are open and I will include them if I think they're good. ;)**

**Hope you like it a lot!**

I left the house quickly, camera in hand. I ran faster than the speed of light through the forest. I ran for ages, crossing state boundaries on my way. Of course I couldn't carry out my hobby where people would recognise me.

I came across a large brick school building, it was a school for people with a low intelligence, some blondes here were so dumb they couldn't even remember how to spell their own name.

I scanned the minds of some of the sluttiest girls in this school. I read the minds of a group of four friends applying make up in a bathroom near me. They all had orange foundation on and spent hours of their time on their appearance and spending ages in tanning salons to make sure they looked 'perfect', though they looked like Oompa Loompas with the amount they cake on, but I wanted to take photos of these kinds of humans. I felt my dick tingle inside my pants, it felt great.

I noticed my skin sparkling in the sunlight, I did a mind check- no one was about and I walked across the playground to the bathroom window.

''Britney, I need your honest opinion, do you think I look fat at all? I've been on this water weight diet and I think it might be working!'' said a girl in a really high pitched voice with a girly American twist.

''Shut up Bonnie, stop being such an annoying bitch,'' said some other bitch.

''She was just asking your opinion, she can't help being retarded,'' said another girl, whose name was May.

I gracefully jumped up through the window and landed barely making a sound, the four girls jumped and I put on my sexy smile invite them in.

''_I heard you girls outside, I was wondering if you wanted to do a photo shoot with me?''_ I asked, sexy as ever.

''A photo shoot? With us? Wait until we've done our make up,'' Britney complained.

''_Oh, I don't think I'll be focusing on your faces, ladies. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Here- I even brought these sexy outfits for you to wear.''_ I smiled dazzlingly, my invite them in plan was working.

_Mm...He's so hot_ –thought Bonnie, the retarded one.

''Well, I don't mind! I do what ever you want,'' Bonnie said out loud. She came over to me and started rubbing the outside of my pants. Although it felt great, I had got no protection with me so I was not having sex today no matter how horny I felt.

I pushed her away, not realised how weak humans are and I pushed her too far. I ran over to her in a flash pulling her up off the ground, I may be a pervert but I will always be a gentleman. I pulled her up onto the counter. I got my bag of dress up school uniforms and ties, short skirts and round thick glasses with no plastic in them.

I pulled Bonnie's arms up; all the while she was staring at me in lust. I pulled off her bright pink tank top to reveal her blue flowery bra. I gave her a white blouse and school tie to wear. After that I shared out the rest of the outfits between the girls. They all looked so hot.

I instructed them with different positions; their revealing outfits showed most of their body... but not enough.

''Slide down your panties, Bonnie,'' she did as I asked sliding them slowly down her smooth legs. ''Just like that, awesome.'' I felt my member twitch inside my pants. I looked down for a minute- nothing was sticking out, good.

''Okay turn around and bend over quickly.'' The camera flashed making clicking noises every few irregular seconds.

''That's great, you're so good at this,'' I complimented her. *flash flash*

''My backs getting sore, I want to stop this now, please,'' Bonnie turned around and smiled up at me. I couldn't help but give in, she looked so fucking cute.

''Yes Bonnie, you've been a very good girl,'' I gave her a pink lolly pop for her to suck on.

''Thanks, Mr...''

''President Baboznia,'' I replied, She smiled and bounced away. My dick twitched again at my name- it tied in with what I was doing in a way these girls would never understand- if someone else had of said it to me in a sexy way I'm sure I would have had a solid orgasm. She'd left her clothes and panties behind- oh well.

''Okay- you two kiss each other, passionately.'' They started to make out ''Kiss her like you love, like you would to impress your boyfriends,'' there they practically eating each other's mouths. They had their hands in each others hair and their tongues were shoved deep down each others throats.

''This is getting really hot girls, start taking off each others clothes,'' I pressed down on the button on the top of my camera throughout the whole process. They unbutton each others skirts and started to feel each other's bits. My dick was hard as rock now, I wanted to join them, but in that would be killing them, I'm sure.

Britney was feeling left out.

''Hey, I have an idea- threesome.'' I suggested.

''Awesome!'' Said one of the lesbians in the other one's mouth. Britney took of her top after I signalled her too and started kissing the other two girls.

They seemed to be enjoying this experience almost as much as I was. They kissed and rubbed each other constantly, I encouraged them like crazy.

_Right... I've done that other loo, now I just need to clean the west girl's toilet. _

Oh shit!

''Got to go now, thanks for your time,'' I rushingly told them. They looked up at me from mid kiss and unbuttoning, there faces looked shocked.

I climbed up onto the window frame.

''Well, did you enjoy yourselves?'' I asked leaning on the side of the window. All three girls nodded quickly.

_What a dick. He left so what quickly what the fuck was that all about?_ wondered Britney.

I laughed aloud as I ran back home, they were all having similar thoughts. On the way home I looked through all my photos and was turned on by them.

I went straight up to my room when I got home.

''Edward, where have you been?'' asked Esme from downstairs.

''Just out, why,'' I replied.

''Oh right, can you help me with something for a minute, everyone else is busy, I need your opinion.''

Damn it.

I slid my camera behind my Debussy CD, where no- one would find it hopefully. I'd print them off later, now I had to talk to my mother about something.

**Hope you liked it :D :D :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Sandyfur x**


	3. Boboznia Locals

**Sorry it took longer than I expected to post this chapter. Sorry :(**

**You guys are so awesome! Tha****nks for 4 favourite stories two reviews and favourite author or two and all the views I got ****for this story even a while**** after I updated! This is ****starting off on the right track****. ****Thanks ****:D**

**Well here it is anyways:**

My dear mother, Esme, had called me down to ask my opinion on the cake she was making. It was, beautiful, in my opinion; it had delicate flowers around the edges and was a light pink colour, the amount of work she put in it was amazing and I was proud of her being my adoptive mother, for she is such a good mom to me.

Carlisle was still out, Esme had phoned him to see where he was and he was really trying hard to find out this disease of this poor man, who apparently was in great pain. Carlisle is also a great father and role model for all my brothers and sisters, he really puts 100% in everything he does. I also admired him greatly, and one fine day, aspired to be exactly like him.

After I expressed my pure opinion to Esme, I headed upstairs to... finish my job. I connected my camera to my laptop, and my laptop to the printer to print out each fine photo. I printed them off, admiring each one, one by one. I loved that one with Bonnie leaning over, she looked amazing in it. They were all steamy hot scenes. I placed them beside each other, sticking them down with sellotape onto the pink card, with hearts on it that I spent ages decorating a while ago.

I flipped each page gently, taking in each photo. Mm-mm...

Uh-oh. I mean uh-oh. I realised I had gotten myself completely turned on by the pictures. I had meant for myself to get kind of turned on, but not this bad. My dick was really badly restrained against my cotton pants. The lion from within was unleashed.

I fantasised, castles, the four girls, _unlimited sex_. Kinky chains and ropes,_ moans of pure pleasure_. The animal from within caused me to growl, moan. I ran my hand through my hair. I had been turned on; there was no way to get out of it. No cage could keep me here; I had to get out, into the fresh air... Into fresh, right girl...NO! I was battling, arguing with myself, I wanted to hump a girl, or a few, right now but I knew it wasn't right, not moral. I had to be a gentleman; I wasn't a crazy sadistic rapist. I think. I do... sometimes have daydreams about smacking some hot chick's ass, them screaming for more.

I searched through my drawer of condoms and strawberry flavoured lubricant. The lube I had gone had all been flavoured, if I had of been a naughty girl, they would have been flavoured blood, but the lube I got was all to go around my dick, which would be sucked, and licked and put in the vagina of some girl. Any girl. Any naughty girl. I feel like an add, _any horny naughty girls, come to me for a night of pure pleasure, expect no phone calls back in the morning, no strings attached. Just one night of madness and quite possibly fireworks._

I got a rubber, extra large, condom and some lube too; I love the feeling of it! So cool and slippery, it really helps me to _get in there_.

I practised on my teddy bear first, she was pink and specially made for it. Her hole was at the bottom and she made sounds if you turned on the volume, moans and groans, and ahhhs and 'harder, baby, harder!' I loved those sounds.

The sounds got softer and softer, I realised the batteries were out. Crap. I couldn't step out now. I had to have sex; I just had to, right now...any girl. Even my sister would do. No, not my sister no-one in my family could find out. No-one. Not even Emmett who watches porn almost as much as he plays video games with Jasper. Alice could see my decisions through her visions, but I was sure to always make quick ones, so they would be hard to get. Plus, my little sister keeps getting headaches from this guy she's been tracking for the past while, he kept changing his decisions, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was way too busy with all the pain.

I needed this more than breathing. I don't need to breathe, I know, but it feels uncomfortable if I don't I do need to smell,_ so there_. I needed this more than I needed to breathe.

I left the house with nothing more than a nod from Emmett than it was OK, I could leave them for a while.

I put the condom and lubricant into a blue rucksack, so it looked OK, not that they would ever guess what a dirty little boy I was. Dirty Edward, dirty me.

I ran to a big city, even in the day it was full of beautiful bright lights. There were signs, posters everywhere with naked women on it, advertising for something. It seemed a bit wrong in front of children,_ until I heard the name of this place I was in._

It was a city where the night-life happened during the day as well. A high number of women here had a full-time job as prostitutes that worked all _day_ and night long. Golden women were easy to get, it was any man's dream. Women looked over at me, dazzled. I could read their dirty thoughts but I was looking for something _different_.

I smiled, staring at the wonder before me, avoiding at all costs from going out of a shadowed area. I looked around, reading the mind of people around me. Sometimes I find it hard not to laugh out loud at the hilarious thoughts they have, some people have no idea just how funny they are.

I turned left into a dark alleyway. I spelt strong alcohol and strawberry shampoo. A young girl was being pushed up against the wall by a big man with tattoos all over his arms, he looked like he was scaring her, but they were making out all the same. The guy, Steve, had much worse thoughts than just making out. I felt for her, I always try to please my woman as much as they please me. They get what they give; I always make sure of that.

Further on down the shadowed street I noticed a group of several sluts. The boner was getting really hard to control; I'm sure it might pop out of my pants if I don't hurry up and grab one of them.

''Hello, girls!'' I dazzled each one of them with my smile. ''What are gorgeous women doing here in the cold, dark alleyway?''

They looked up at me, smiling. Of course they knew I just wanted to get into their tight thongs.

''Anyone want a trip into a slightly brighter place?'' I asked, sexy-smiling.

I wasn't expecting such a reaction but each one of them started waving their hands about for my attention, bouncing up and down cheerily with excitement. I picked up a dainty girl, with light brown hair, whose thoughts had been the dirtiest of all. I smiled at her in my arms; she looked expectedly up at me.

''Goodbye!'' I said to the disappointed girls, one of them was almost crying, I felt bad but, I could just imagine being with this girl all night. She looked happy.

I wanted to get in her already. _Patience is a virtue, Edward, _I thought.

I came to an expensive looking hotel and climbed up the red brick wall into the room. The girls, was far too dazzled to notice the fact that I had just climbed over 30 metre with no ropes or anything. She barely thought about it, just about what she thought would come next; she thought I was just very athletic. Plus her breath smelt of champagne so I don't think she was ever totally aware of her surroundings.

The room I entered the window of was clearly meant as a honeymoon suite, there was white rose petals spread all over the bed, candles covered a lot of the worktops and shelves and on the double bed there were beautiful golden cushions with diamond tassels. It was perfect, better than I thought I could get in this time. I went over immediately and locked the door. No- one was thinking of coming into this room any time soon.

The girl, Sky, was lying in the bed, in a very peculiar, but extremely suggestive position. I liked the way she moved. I looked on the shelf for a match to light the candles; I smiled at her as I light one by one. She looked back, her bottom high in the air, her chin almost touching the duvet, her mouth wide open like a hungry bear. She looked at me, with a twinkle in her bright green eyes.

When I had lit the last one, I turned on the animal inside of me.

I leaped, gracefully onto the bed, barely making a single nose, he mouth opened wider. I knew what I had to do.

We started it. Licking and feeling and touching. Soft gentle touches. Long moist licks. I ran my hand through her silky hair. It felt the best yet. This was what I needed. I remember now, this is why Emmet thinks about it _so much_. There is just about no better feeling or experience in the world.

Time passed by so quickly. I wasn't watching or listening to the clock. The room was lit up by candles and lights outside at night. The sun came up and I still didn't stop. Sky seemed quite worn out by now. Her high-pitched screams turned into low murmurs. She was still enjoying herself. I could hear it in her mind. By 12 hours of having the best form of sex Sky was withering in energy though she still looked up at me with a mischievous smile. So I still didn't stop. I never stopped. Until almost 24 hours after we started. I came out for the last time tonight. I was satisfied. Very much so indeed.

Sky was so exhausted and worn out she feel almost straight to sleep.

I intended to go back home now. A few missed calls told me my family were wondering about me. I had no need for them to find out where I had been and before they got more concerned or even the slightest bit suspicious I had to go_ now_.

But first...I had to take some more photos for my album... _Boboznia Locals_...That's what I'd call this section. I grinned to myself as I fetched the camera meant to take honeymoon photos. It looked really cheap but it'd do.

I stripped the cover off her to get a good glimpse of her naked body. So... steamy it was. Sleeping girls look so good. Hmmm... I think I have another _terrible_ idea.

Oh! ...What's his idea? ;)

I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I want to write full-on lemons yet. I probably will in later chapters but right now no way.

Well hope you liked it! :D


	4. Out and About

**Sorry about the update time. Thanks to everyone! Thank you thank you thank you! 3 **

**You can't really blame me though. I can't just write all this with my family there, they might see! Hell, this is the reason I made this other account (LOL). I have to delete documents as soon as I update! (My laptop is broken, so I have to write on the family computer :'( . )**

**Listening to The Academy: the Phrase That Plays, you should to! ;)**

**Hope you like it! :D **

As soon as I got back I followed out the same steps as last time, I printed off each photo and stuck it down. I was pretty pissed that I was going to have to go to school in a few hours. I really didn't feel like it, but it was very, very rainy outside right now so I knew there was no way of getting out of it. Alice had already picked out outfits for us to wear, she was being _too_ organised.

I spent my free time now staring at my album.

I hated school because all the sexy bitches were completely idiotic. They all knew nothing better than being an absolute frikin' slut and having sex with EVERYONE (seriously, you should hear what their thinking half the time). I have only one rule when it comes to doing it. I _will _have sex with almost anyone, but there has to be a bit of substance. I hate having it with people who are _completely shallow_, it would piss me off too much. I know it doesn't make much sense, but I like to think of myself as a gentleman as well as well, a pedophile.

Thinking about school, I divided our year into groups in my head. There were ones who were naturally good to look at. There were ones that covered themselves in so much orange make-up that they stop looking so amazing, they look like chavs. There are the geeks, a group of depressing (but some hot) goths and emos, and then there's us- The Cullens. The weird, beautiful people that stand out pretty much everywhere they go.

I haaate school. I really despise it. I could be doing sooo much more with my spare time. I tilted my head to the side and went off into a naughty e! fantasy, which had now become not only prone to but had gotten into the habit of doing. Well, at least it's the end March and we're in our last year. Only 3 months to go. I sighed.

I went off again to Baboznia, my favourite place in the world...hehe...my favourite place ever...

Too soon, I found myself in Emmett's jeep again, driving to the place I really hate. Emmett was at the wheel, we were driving so fast that my hair was being swept so that it was completely horizontal (and although there was rain, there was no natural wind around here).

The time passed by like it was being dragged by a whale.

Though, it did give me a chance to think that about what I planned to do later. I thought about my idea that I'd had early this morning and decided to carry it out tomorrow night; I heard some young ladies talking about a sleepover going on tomorrow night in a house that was just far enough from here. Well, that was for tomorrow. Tonight would be something different.

C.L.U.B. B.I.N.G.

All the type of people I could have ever wanted. There in the same room. I could just imagine it. Although, I hate the smell of strong alcohol but whatever I guess I could stick the vile stuff that humans love for one night.

School eventually ended. I didn't pay attention for one minute but I was never asked any questions either. Thank _God_.

As soon as I got home I went back into my room. I thought about the fact that I didn't really have a life and how much if my parents were alive, or if Carlisle and Esme found out, they would be disappointed in me. I shuddered it off and got ready into an open, light blue shirt and jeans. I styled my hair with hair gel and put on my favourite smelling ,that girls always love, man- perfume.

I went out the back door, with a large black umbrella so my hair wasn't ruined (I'd just spent ages styling it, I'm not _gay _or anything! Not that I have anything against gays, I'm just totally not).

I went in the opposite direction from which I normally went. The night clubs near here are pretty boring and the people there aren't usually that great either, so it only took a few minute for me to run to a massive concrete- jungle of a city.

People, loud music, noises all around.

As soon as I got into a very touchy feely kinda night- club I felt a set of human arms wrap themselves around my body. It was hard to think let alone speak in this night club, the music was booming. Vamiric senses didn't help. I turned around to see a girl with light blonde hair, long, fake eye- lashes and dimples pinch my damn fine ass. More girls suddenly started feel me in different areas. It felt nice... but I was confused. I didn't know whose hands were whose and there were so many dirty thoughts around it was confusing, even for a vampire. I even thought one of them might be male. Ughh, I don't mind gays, but _feeling me up_? No way in hell.

I left abruptly and moved on quickly to another disco, where the music wasn't going to blow normal human's ears off and the people had slightly purer minds. Well, not really that pure, but better than those weirdos in that other place.

I went up to a group of ladies who looked like they had just recently blossomed and were practically kids. But that was ok with me. I moved closer to them past a few people, smiling the whole time. The girls were in a group of four, who were chatting casually until I started to head in their direction.

They had been huddled together, but now they spread apart, inviting me in, staring in my direction. I took in each of their features and clothes individually.

One had short red hair and full pink lips and a flowery dress that came down to just below her waist, on display were her very tanned legs, and little sassy black boots that came up to her ankles, they were cute. Another was very different; she had long, black hair that reached all the way down to the bottom of her back, and a thin face but beautiful face, and piercing emerald green eyes. She had quite a pale face, and wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, but had sparkling silver eye shadow just above her eyes. She was wearing a shimmering silver dress, that went to about half-way between her knees and thighs.

The third girl had spiky blonde hair, and a number of eyebrow piercings which made her look like a rock chick, along with her dangling pink skull earrings, and silky,shiney black dress. The forth was astoundingly beautiful, she was the most perfect looking human I've ever seen!

As soon as I went over, I put on my usually cocky, crooked smile and said in a commanding, but friendly voice 'Sorry to interrupt.' I continued to smile beautifully. I knew it was beautifully, because that's what they were all thinking.

'No problem!'

'Anytime!'

'I'm glad you did!'

They all sounded genuine, and I could feel their eyes funning up and down, and up and down again, and all over my body.

They pulled me in closer to their group and I reached over the bar, and called for immediate service. An old guy wearing a posh suit with a bow tie came over quite quickly.

'What would you ladies like?' I asked, sexily.

A few of them jumped in quickly, two took longer to decide.

'A blue WKD, thanks!' said the chick with the tinkling skull ear-rings, that moved back and forth every time she moved her head.

'Pink martini please!' said the angelic-looking girl. I searched for her name in her head... Angela. Perfect.

' Jack and coke,' replied the girl with the amazing, rich, dark hair.

'I'll have whatever your having,' answered the last girl in a very silky, suggestive and sexy voice.

'I'm not having anything,' I replied, still smiling although she looked pretty down after that. I felt bad, but I was defiantly not drinking any of that shit that humans like! Berk! 'But I'll order a Cadillac Margarita for you.'

'Yes please.' She started blowing air kisses to me. I eyed her up and smiled, then turned around back to the bar man, who looked like he had been waiting a while. His foot was tapping impatiently on the floor and I could tell he didn't want to be there.

'Did you get that?' I asked, still smiling. He felt intimidated by my presence; he had also been eyeing those girls who had been try to chat _me_ up. He was going green with envy, if my brother Jasper was here he would have been seriously pissed at me. Emmett would have been proud for me actually trying to get a woman.

'No, can you repeat that?' he squeaked, jeez he was really annoyed. I

'Blue WKD vodka, a pink martini, jack and coke and a Cadillac martini, S'il vous plait.'

He stared at me, his face almost burning with anger. He was still on duty though, and there was nothing he could do about it. He continued to serve me and the girls, and got each of them their orders. I smiled at him, totally pleased with the fact that I could get another man's knickers in such a twist.

I returned my attention to the perfect angels waiting for me. They were staring at me, almost gawking. The red-head had a fiery expression on, which made me feel very attracted to her.

I leaned back on the bar, and put my arm around two of the women, they smiled at me. I wanted to find out their names.

'So, what are you ladies called?' I said in my most angelic, seductive, alluring voice. It totally worked, I could hear their hearts beating like the quick second hand on a ticking clock, they immediately blushed. I was glad I had such an effect on people. They appeared to be intoxicated with my presence, practically jizzing all over their pants by my beauty.

The first one to gather up the courage to answer my was the girl with the beautiful straight, pitch black hair.

'My name is Christie.' She smiled. I looked her up and down again, taking in her curves. The dress she was wearing glistened in the light, it looked like a diva dress.

'I'm Ruby,' said the girl with the brilliant, hell- red hair.

'Tyler,' said the punk blonde.

'I'm called Violet,' said the perfect looking girl, in a soft, friendly and ear-catching voice. She was just so attractive. Rosalie might even be jealous, well the human Rosalie would anyway.

'And you?' asked Ruby.

I couldn't tell them my real name. I went through the names of the students in my class. I always thought this name would suit me, and the guy who I knew who was called it had a nice mind, not always completely pure, but he had very good heart.

'I'm called Damien.'

The girls weren't paying as much attention to anything as I said as they were to my body and face. One of them was imagining how it would feel to run her warm hands through my soft hair. I liked the idea of that too. They seemed to believe my lie. I almost laughed, though then again, I did happen to be a very talented liar.

Well, it wasn't like I came to this club to be in a relationship. I came here to enjoy the moment, and that was it. None of these girls would ever, ever see me again. I would make sure of it.

I well I rolled my eyes over them again, taking in with my over-perfect sight their stunning looks. Seriously is that Violet naturally so amazing looking? She looked way past stunning. Perfect eyes and teeth, shallow but cute dimples and rosy cheeks. She had long, slender legs, a petite frame and naturally long, dark eyelashes. I stopped looking her up and down, and starred and got lost in her brilliant, warm, baby blue eyes. They were so bright and big it seemed like they held the reflection of the big blue sky within them, as well as a sparkling star, which was like a bit of magic in her eye,

To be honest, whenever they saw me, the just wanted to get right down to it. They wanted to have me in their arms, running their hand caressingly up and down my body, thoroughly checking out all areas that needed to be explored. Well, I wanted that as well. I had liked all of their thoughts so far. Even the dirtiest ones that came surprisingly from the quietest girl, Christie.

Hell, the dirtier, the more I liked it. So at least we were agreed on that one. However, unlike what they had been imagining, they were going to have to share me. I'd just found four girls who all wanted to give the most sexually pleasurable and satisfying experience in the whole world as they knew it, I couldn't possibly be expected to choose!

After smiling to them, once again, I walked off into a doorway. I motioned for them to follow me, the looked like an extremely excited herd of girls, and they started to follow me like sheep.

We went down to a basement area. It was quite small, with cream white walls and only one window with closed curtains, but there was a large, rich velvet sofa laid out perfectly with glimmering purple pillows, and dangling golden tassels. The sofa was long, and looked like it could fit quite a few people on it. It was one of those sofas you would lie down on and really get into something you enjoy participating in.

I lay down on it first and got myself into a comfortable, ready position as I watched the girls file in ecstatically. They all knew what was coming. Of course, you didn't have to be Alice to know what was coming. You just had to read my sex-crazed facial expression.

Violet, who seemed to be the horniest climbed on my first and ripped my shirt off like it was the most annoying thing in the world. They gasped. I felt exposed now, but in a good way. I could feel all the air around my body. She moved her hands across my chest, and my torso, taking it all in. Ruby came over to get a better look. She also smoothly caressed my chest in a way that made me feel uber-brilliant. I loved all this attention. I absolutely adored it, I felt so lucky to be the centre of these four amazing girls' universes. I was in the spotlight the whole night.

Yeah I was totally pleased and proud of myself. And, the girls looked like they'd slept with hangers in their mouths, their smiles were that big! I was so happy! I could've done a dance. I felt totally, completely satisfied. Like nothing could go wrong, I was floating on a cloud. It was so... blissful, but with intense pleasure, as well as pure peace and tranquillity. I would defiantly write this date down in my book, my little album/ journal, 'Boboznia', as the national celebration day for sex. Yeah, free condoms for all! Woop woop! The locals would love it. Well, of course it was only in my fantasy world that it existed but it seemed like it should exist in the real world too.

I felt like Emmett after smashing a house down with Rosalie. Totally on-top-of-the-world! A heavenly feeling.

I may have lost control for a little while, I was enjoying myself so much, I'd accidentally made violet bleed a little. Okay, quite a bit. I was extremely tempted to drink it all up, I mean, I'd already been licking there earlier it'd just taste even nicer now. It was like setting a giant pie right in front of a fat guy who was meant to be on a diet and hadn't eaten in so long, and telling him that if he had it he'd loose control. It was exactly like that except with a vampire, and blood, and the possibility of me ending up draining the rest of the blood from her body, and then having to kill the witnesses and drinking their blood as well.

But I resisted. I felt like a deserved a metal or two for that. Even just a 'you've done well!' sticker would have been ok. But I guess I could just feel proud of myself for doing the right thing instead of giving in to murdering some innocent people (and very nice innocent people at that!).

I headed home. My head was still buzzing, I really, really wanted to tell someone about that fantastic adventure! But who?

**Check out the dresses on my profile! **

**Hope you guy liked that! **

**Review, review, review**.

_**If you review, and you want to, I'll include you in one of my chaps! **_** Only if you want to but. Please review anyway! :D**

**Thanks, Sandyfur xx**


End file.
